Artisan Spells
All artisan spells require that the spellcaster is touching her masterwork focus - if the artisan cannot touch her focus, she cannot cast spells. The resulting spell is shaped by the connection to the focus. For example, Magic Missile does not simply appear in mid-air. Instead, the energy visibly travels from the focus into the dog’s body and out their outstretched paw, streaking toward the target. Every artisan starts with a masterwork focus when they take the Focus Magic trick. These foci are nearly indestructible, but it’s possible that the dog may find a way to break or lose it. If so, it’s assumed that the artisan will find a new focus before the start of the next adventure. __TOC__ Basic Spells The three basic spells granted with the spellcasting trick do not use spell slots when cast. *'Elemental Ray ' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 60 feet **Duration: Instantaneous **When choosing this spell, an artisan chooses the damage type for the spell: heat, cold, or lightning. A beam of colored light streaks toward a character within range (red for heat, white for cold, and blue for lightning). Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, it takes 1d8 damage of the chosen damage type. *'Magic Paw ' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: **Self Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes **For the duration, you smell the presence of magic, the Unseen, and characters under Unseen influence within 30 feet of you. If you sense magic in this way, you can use your action to smell a faint odor around any specific and visible character or object in the area that bears magic. This spell cannot be used if the spellcaster is Anosmic. *'Smell Magic' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 30 feet **Duration: 1 minute **You point your focus at an object and can lift and move the object from a distance with a ghostly paw. You can use your action to control the magic paw. You can use the paw to manipulate an object, open an unlocked door or container, stow or retrieve an item from an open container, or pour the contents out of a vial. You can move the paw up to 30 feet each time you use it. The paw can’t attack, activate masterwork artifacts, or carry heavy objects. Level 1 Spells *'Chaos Spray ' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Self (15-foot cone) **Duration: 1 round **A vivid cone of clashing colors and smells springs forth from your paw. Characters in a 15- foot cone originating from you (ignoring Blind and Unconscious characters) must make a Wisdom saving throw or become Anosmic and Blind until the spell ends. *'Disguise Self ' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Self **Duration: 1 hour **Your focus can make you look different, including fur, clothing, armor, weapons, and equipment. You can seem a foot shorter or taller, thin, fat, or in between. You cannot change into a character that isn’t a dog, but otherwise, the extent of the apparent change is up to you. You can add or obscure a minor feature, or make yourself look like an entirely different dog. The spell does not provide the abilities or mannerisms of the chosen form, nor does it alter the perceived tactile (touch) or audible (sound) properties of you or your equipment. To discern that you are disguised, a character can use his action to inspect your appearance and must succeed on an Intelligence saving throw against your spell saving throw difficulty. *'Feather Fall ' **Casting Time: 1 reaction **Range: 60 feet **Duration: 1 minute **Choose up to five falling characters within range. A falling character’s rate of descent slows to 60 feet per round until the spell ends. If the character lands before the spell ends, he takes no falling damage and can land on his feet, and the spell ends for that character. *'Floating Disk ' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 30 feet **Duration: 1 hour **This spell creates a circular, horizontal plane of force, three feet in diameter and one inch thick, that floats three feet above the ground in an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within range. The disk remains for the duration, and can hold up to the weight of three dogs. If more weight is placed on it, the spell ends, and everything on the disk falls to the ground. The disk is immobile while you are within 20 feet of it. If you move more than 20 feet away from it, the disk follows you so that it remains within 20 feet of you. It can move across uneven terrain, up or down stairs, slopes, and the like, but it can’t cross an elevation change of 10 feet or more. For example, the disk can’t move across a 10-foot-deep pit, nor could it leave such a pit if it was created at the bottom. If you move more than 100 feet from the disk (typically because it can’t move around an obstacle to follow you), the spell ends. *'Fog Cloud ' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 120 feet **Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour **You create a 20-foot radius sphere of fog centered on a point within range. The sphere spreads around corners, and its area is heavily obscured. It lasts for the duration or until a strong wind disperses it. *'Grease ' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 60 feet **Duration: 1 minute **Slick grease covers the ground in a 10-foot square, centered on a point within range, and turns it into difficult terrain for the duration. When the grease appears, each character standing in its area must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall Prone. A character that enters the area or ends his turn there must also succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall Prone. *'Magic Armor ' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Touch **Duration: 8 hours **An invisible, but tangible, field of force surrounds the target of this spell. The target’s base defense becomes 13 + the target’s Dexterity modifier. Since Magic Armor is made of force, incorporeal characters can’t bypass it the way they do normal armor. The spell ends if the target dons armor or if you dismiss the spell as an action. *'Magic Missile ' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 120 feet **Duration: Instantaneous **Three missiles of magical energy dart forth from your focus and strike their target. Each one deals 1d4 + 1 points of force damage. The missile strikes unerringly, even if the target is totally obscured by cover or completely concealed. Specific parts of a character can’t be singled out. Inanimate objects are not damaged by the spell. You can have the missiles strike a single character or several characters. Each missile can strike only one character. You must designate targets before you roll damage. *'Shield ' **Casting Time: 1 reaction **Range: Self **Duration: 1 round **An invisible barrier of magical force appears and protects you moments before you are hit by a successful attack. Until the start of your next turn, you have a +5 bonus to defense, including against the triggering attack, and you take no damage from Magic Missile. *'Thunderwave' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Self (15-foot cube) **Duration: Instantaneous **A wave of thunderous force sweeps out from you. Each character in a 15-foot cube originating from you must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a character takes 2d8 thunder damage and is pushed 10 feet away from you. On a successful saving throw, the character takes half as much damage and isn’t pushed. In addition, unsecured objects that are completely within the area of effect are automatically pushed 10 feet away from you by the spell’s effect, and the spell emits a thunderous boom audible out to 300 feet. Level 2 Spells Acid Arrow Arcane Lock Blur Darkness Flaming Sphere Levitate Mirror Image Shatter Suffuse Weapon Web Level 3 Spells Clairvoyance Dispel Magic Fear Fireball Hypnotic Pattern Lightning Bolt Phantom Steed Sending Sleet Storm Stinking Cloud Level 4 Spells Arcane Eye Black Tentacles Elemental Shield Fabricate Faithful Canine Ice Storm Polymorph Private Sanctum Resilient Sphere Stone Shape Level 5 Spells Cloudkill Cone of Cold Elemental Wall Hold Legend Lore Mislead Passwall Seeming Telekinesis Telepathic Bond